Un poco de sabor
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: ¿Un poco de sabor? Iba a necesitar más que una pizca para satisfacer su tan esperado reencuentro... No obstante, por algo como ello, definitivamente valía la pena la búsqueda. Sasuke aprendió que algunas veces las misiones más aburridas pueden resultar en las más productivas... Si entienden a lo que me refiero.


**La explicación de este enorme retraso es debido a muchos motivos. Una disculpa a la participante y ganadora de la dinámica en mi página: Eva Luna. Su historia sería bajo estas condiciones: Del Fandom Naruto, con la pareja SasuSaku, conviviencia con un personaje inventado, en el mundo ninja, con la trama maestra de Aventura.**

 **Si bien no soy muy buena escribiendo ese genero en un one-shot, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Ultimamente he estado un poco desganada en cuanto a la escritura debido a cansancio mental por mis ocupaciones, que van desde trabajo hasta estudio. Espero perdonen algún garabato ingrato por ahí.**

 **Sin más, empecemos, Eva Luna, ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

 **Un poco de sabor.**

* * *

Era una brisa delicada, sencilla, nada fuera de lo normal… También había un pequeño rayo de sol, cálido y reconfortante. Cualquier persona estaría agradecida por que el día fuese soleado y esperanzador, no obstante, nada de eso pintaba para Sakura Haruno, ¿O debería ser llamada Uchiha?

Desde hacía unas semanas que las cosas se habían… modificado un poco en su vida. Es decir, no sólo era por el hecho de que se encontraba acompañando a la persona más importante de su vida en una misión aparentemente de búsqueda, en donde su principal motivación era encontrar un "no sé qué…" respecto a las naciones ninjas para establecer alguna especia de orden mundial.

Ok, la cosa quizás era diferente a lo que intentaba recordar, es sólo que en este preciso momento no se encontraba del todo convencida sobre la misteriosa misión que su pareja estaba haciendo.

Pero bueno, en realidad no tenía mucho por qué importarle, mientras se sintiera bien, le acompañara lealmente y estuvieran unidos, nada tendría por qué salir mal, ¿O sí?

—Umm… - Sakura se estiró en las sábanas del hostal en donde se habían hospedado. No era el más lujoso ni tampoco el más horrible, era simplemente acogedor y recientemente había sido un testigo más en la expresión tan pura de amor que habían tenido hacía unas horas. Se removió para voltearse y palpar a su lado, su respiración se aceleró por un segundo al percatarse de que estaba sola. Abrió los ojos en un santiamén y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada.

No estaba y eso le entristeció un poco. Tomó las mantas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y se levantó. Fue al baño y lavó su cara. Mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la toalla ésta cayó al suelo, obligándola a agacharse. Justo al hacerlo un potente mareo le recorrió entera y la hizo retroceder asustada. Los colores se drenaron de su rostro y desesperada se lanzó contra el excusado cuando una bocanada de vómito vino después.

Agradeció que estuviera sola y por otra parte no. Cuando todo hubo terminado, miró desconcertada su reflejo. Nada lucía fuera de lo normal, ¿Por qué de pronto estaba enferma?

Enjuagó su boca, hizo anamnesis, todo estaba en orden, no había hecho ningún desarreglo alimenticio a no ser claro, que la cena en el pequeño restaurante ambulante de ayer fuera la causante.

Suspiró cansada por las arcadas y caminó para alistarse. Aún estaba un poco desorientada, pero consiguió vestirse. Se colocó su banda para sostener su cabello y reposó en la cama un momento antes de levantarse.

Ahora, después a vomitar tenía mucha hambre y deseó fervientemente comer un poco de ramen, algo completamente fuera de ella. Es decir, Naruto quizá sí querría comer un enorme tazón de sopa recién hecha, con especies, carne de cerdo o res, ricos fideos… ¡Oh, a quien engañaba, quería un tazón justo ahora!

Inspeccionó y se dio cuenta que la mochila de Sasuke aún estaba en la habitación, así que a juzgar por los acontecimientos debía estar fuera comprando algo de comer o quien sabe qué, lo importante es que tenía la certeza de que regresaría. ¿No es así?

Oh, por supuesto que sí. Sasuke últimamente estaba muy meloso, llegando a ser un poco sobreprotector con ella. No conocía el por qué, pero se ruborizaba de pensar en que quizás lo hacía por mero amor y no algo relacionado con el sexo, ¿Verdad?

Uff, ¿Desde cuándo se había preguntas de esa clase?

Salió del cuarto y caminó a la calle, ahí afuera y guiada por el olor encontró el puesto ambulante que había conseguido despertar sus antojos. Sonrió de lado y caminó directo al sitio, pero justo antes de llegar el dueño emergió del establecimiento y de un tirón cerró una cortina que ponía la palabra: Cerrado.

—Disculpe… - Sakura alzó una ceja. —¿Va a cerrar?

—¿Umm? – le miró de soslayo, Sakura apreció cómo escondía en su bolsillo trasero un trozo de papel. El hombre le miró con mala cara y después oteó el sitio con desconfianza. —Lo siento señorita, pero hoy no estamos abiertos. – caminó empujando su pequeño establecimiento con ruedas.

—Pero… Puedo oler el ramen recién hecho, ¿Por qué no? – el hombre volvió a mirarla con recelo.

—No es asunto suyo. – empujó un poco más el carro. Sakura frunció el ceño, iba a protestar cuando un hombre montado a caballo pasó a su lado, el hombre sacó un martillo desde su espalda y con un golpe rotundo destrozó una parte del carro. El cocinero se lanzó al suelo y Sakura retrocedió ante lo sucedido, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

El hombre a caballo tiró las riendas y se volteó, venía nuevamente hacia ellos y su intención parecía ser la misma que la primera vez. Sakura se posicionó al frente y preparó sus puños, iba a derribarlos de un solo golpe. El hombre no pareció intimidarse a pesar de su guardia, estaba preparado para destrozarle la cabeza a Sakura de paso.

—¡Señorita! – el cocinero se levantó queriendo correr hasta ella. Pero un flash, tan rápido como el relámpago abordó la escena antes de tiempo. El jinete cayó el caballo con los ojos en blanco y la boca llena de espuma. El animal por su parte se desmayó presa de la electricidad y Sakura sólo tuvo que colocar las manos al frente para frenar su caía.

—¡Ya lo tenía, Sasuke-kun! – reclamó un poco molesta y feliz de verlo.

—¿Por qué ese hombre estaba atacándote? – su voz era taciturna y carente de emociones, mas para Sakura no era nada fuera de lo común.

—No era a mí a quien atacaba. – señaló al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, éste perdió fuerza en las rodillas y cayó sentado contra el suelo. —¿Se encuentra bien? –se agachó hacia él, el mero hecho de haberlo palideció un poco a la chica, quien llevó una mano a su sien, conteniendo un mareo.

—Sakura. – Sasuke se posó a su lado, esa acción no había pasado desapercibido para él.

—Estoy bien… - se apresuró a decir y desviar su atención de la del hombre. —¿Se encuentra bien? – restó importancia a su estado para ver al hombre con un rostro tan blanco como el papel y el sudor que perlaba su frente.

—¿Có-Cómo hizo eso? – dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

—Soy un ninja. – se limitó a decir Sasuke. —Sakura. – la tomó del brazo y la insto a pararse. —Debemos irnos. – no quería más explicaciones o excusas, no era un asunto que les incumbiera. La chica respondió positivamente y se levantó. Caminaron unos metros y el hombre en el suelo se levantó presuroso.

—¡Esperen! ¡Por favor! – los dos jóvenes detuvieron su andar. —¿Son ninjas? ¿Los dos? – señaló tembloroso. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura asintieron. —Entonces… Eso quiere decir que ustedes pueden ayudarme. – limpió el sudor de su cara.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. – respondió Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Por favor! – el hombre se arrodilló y tomó a Sasuke de la capa, él amplió su disgusto.

—He dicho que no. – retrocedió, quitándoselo de encima.

—¡Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme! – gritó con desesperación, eso fue suficiente para conmover a la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Sakura…

—No nos hará malo ayudarle, Sasuke-kun. – ella le miró de soslayo, era una mirada suplicante y por alguna razón, Sasuke no pudo resistirla. Respiró profundamente, dando el tiempo para que el hombre dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido. – ladeo la mirada, había cedido completamente ante los ojos de su chica.

—¡Se lo agradezco! – el hombre se enderezó. Miró a todos lados. —Vengan conmigo, por favor, tenemos que hablar en privado. – los dos shinobi respondieron a su solicitud, el hombre los condujo detrás de su carro y abrió el destrozado sitio para dar a conocer que, efectivamente, las ollas de consomé estaban llenas y era un olor enervante.

Sakura sintió a su estómago retorcerse y una pequeña gota de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de su labio. Al notar el repentino interés, el hombre sonrió y les pidió que se sentaran.

—¿Ya desayunaron? Permítanme darles un poco.

—Pensé que había dicho que no estaba en venta.

—Sinceramente… Estaba huyendo. – confesó mientras servía un tazón para Sakura. Lo cierto es que el ramen se veía excelente, muy parecido al de Ichiraku. Ella lo tomó contenta, en verdad que tenía un antojo feroz. Sasuke por su parte lo rechazó, argumentando que ya había comido antes.

—¿Por qué le atacó ese hombre? – el muchacho fue directo al punto. El cocinero suspiró.

—Se trata de una banda de rufianes. Han intentado destruir mi establecimiento por varias semanas y me he visto en la necesidad de huir por diferentes puntos del país.

—¿Por qué? – Sakura frenó para preguntar. La comida estaba excelente y sentía un agradable cosquilleo en su paladar mientras lo probaba.

—Son la competencia. – argumentó inclinándose y cruzándose de brazos. —Verán, en mi aldea natal, yo era un respetable chef, pero conforme pasaron los años me fui haciendo de enemigos debido a la calidad de mis productos. Un día unas personas llegaron a mi establecimiento y me exigieron que me retirara. Al principio no hice caso, pero luego vinieron los problemas. – la pareja asintió, ya se imaginaban esa parte. —Pedí ayuda a mis familiares, pero no conseguían ayudarme, esos malditos contrataron matones y ninjas. No me quedó otra opción que huir.

—Eso es duro. – Sakura se sintió repentinamente conmovida.

—Gracias, señorita. – el hombre le sonrió. —A pesar de que tuve que abandonar mi hogar y continuar, ellos han estado siguiéndome.

—Sólo quiere guardaespaldas. – Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso.

—¡No, no es sólo eso! – el hombre extendió su brazo suplicante para que Sasuke no se fuera. —Verá, en realidad… - miró a los alrededores y bajó la voz. —Estoy haciendo más que huir. – suspiró. —Estoy buscando un condimento legendario. – lo dijo tan quedo que temieron no haberle escuchado correctamente.

—¿Un condimento legendario? – Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Mi historia vino de mal en peor cuando un día el hijo del señor feudal fue a comer a mi establecimiento. Yo era muy famoso en mi tierra… Pero, uno de mis enemigos saboteó mi ramen y el resultado fue desastroso. El hijo el feudal me dijo que se había sentido insultado y me dio un ultimátum. Si al cabo de tres meses no conseguía un sabor diferente… Haría que toda mi familia perdiera lo poco que tenemos. – se inclinó hacia ellos y juntó sus manos. —¡Se los suplico! No sólo estoy siendo asediado por malos perdedores, sino que el hijo del feudal me amenazó con destruir todo lo que soy si no consigo un sabor mejor que la vez pasada. Yo le expliqué que era una treta de mis enemigos, pero él estaba tan molesto que no quiso escucharme. Llevo cerca de dos meses y medio buscando ese condimento y he conseguido dar con él. Se encuentra en la montaña que estaba cerca de este pueblo. ¡Por favor, estoy desesperado! – el silencio perfiló entre los dos jóvenes, Sakura había terminado de comer.

—Es un tema que no cruza intereses con el nuestro. – Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido se levantó. —Lo lamento, pero debemos continuar con nuestra misión.

—¿Es bueno? – Sakura habló de repente, Sasuke se había levantado pero ella continuaba postrada y enfocando su vista al cocinero.

—Sakura… - pese a que era una réplica ella no prestó atención. Sasuke andaba un poco gruñón ese día y ciertamente era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido.

—¿El condimento? – el hombre se inclinó con una sonrisa. —¡Se lo aseguro, señorita! Es un extraño cilantro rojo que crece en los rincones de esta tierra. Es extremadamente raro, por lo que buscarlo se vuelve una tarea cansada para el ojo inexperto. – se tocó el pecho con el puño. —Afortunadamente mi abuela creció en esta tierra y me enseñó a identificarlo.

—Entonces no veo por qué no puede hacerlo usted solo. – Sasuke carraspeó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. La chica lo miró de soslayo. Era evidente que no quería cooperar con el caballero y que al parecer deseaba reanudar sus propias actividades de una vez, pero Sakura parecía tener otra idea en la mente.

—Podemos hacerlo. – colocó su mano sobre la de Sasuke, el muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Sakura, tenemos una misión más importante.

—Es una misión a largo plazo, Sasuke-kun. – su mirada cambió a una empalagosa y tierna, algo que últimamente sabía podía hacer a Sasuke sonreír de buen humor. Hubo un silencio entre los dos, algo así como una batalla de miradas e, irónicamente, aunque Sasuke poseyera dos de los ojos más peligrosos en el mundo ninja, no parecían ser efectivos contra lo jade de Sakura.

—Por favor, señor… - el hombre se inclinó juntando sus manos en una pose de súplica. —Tiene que ayudarme. Si usted accede, prometo que a partir de ahora, de por vida, mi establecimiento tendrá un tazón gratis para usted y su esposa. – una ceja de Sasuke vibró, Sakura se sonrojó y él rehuyó a la mirada socarrona de la chica. Al verlo avergonzado por el hecho de que la gente los reconociera como una pareja casada, cosa que en realidad aún estaba en proceso, pues, cabía la casualidad de que un día anterior Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio a la pelirosa.

Sakura se adelantó y asintió.

—Le ayudaremos, ¿Por dónde empezamos, señor…? – la sonrisa del cocinero se amplió contento.

—Hotaru, me llamo Hoshioki Hotaru. – sonrió ampliamente, ella asintió y estiró su mano para sellar el trato. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero después suspiró derrotado, igualmente y aunque aburrido, no encontraba que fuese a ser algo demasiado tardado, ¿O sí?

…

Sasuke bufó nuevamente cuando sintió que sus zapatos resbalaban un poco en la tierra húmeda de la montaña. Se estaba nublando y su intuición le decía que ese día podría llover, no obstante y aunque su lógica le dictaminara que debían regresar a hostal, Sakura lucía muy entretenida hablando con el Hotaru.

Tras un breve periodo de recolección de utensilios necesarios, el pequeño trio caminó tranquilamente por un páramo boscoso a las afueras del pueblo en donde estaban.

Sasuke estimaba que no les llevaría más el día completar tan ridícula misión, impuesta por su compañera, no obstante y pese a que ya llevaban un buen recorrido, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Según Hotaru la especia creía en lugares boscosos, de un clima específico y se escondía entre los recovecos de los árboles más granes. Llamaba la atención por ser una planta enteramente roja, pero hasta ese momento nada que no fuera verde se atravesaba por sus ojos.

Trastabilló un poco sacudiéndose la ropa cuando al pasar contra un árbol sintió una ligera comezón. El Uchiha no prestó más atención a una pequeña mancha plateada en su capa, que bien podría ser la corteza de una planta.

—¿Estamos cerca? – preguntó Sakura distraía en el ambiente, observando las flores y las plantas para identificar algo que se le pareciera a lo que Hotaru había dicho.

—Me temo que la ubicación aún es incierta hasta para mí.

—¿En serio? – Sasuke gruñó detrás de ellos. Hotaru rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, tengo varios años… ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? – señaló el caballero al rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Umm? – él parpadeó y Sakura regresó la vista.

—Sasuke-kun, es… - dio un paso y estiró la mano. —¡Es una araña! – le dio tremebunda bofetada sin mediar sus fuerzas y el cuerpo del Uchiha salió despedido por los aires al no esperar semejante gesto. —¡Dios mío, lo siento, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura lo había mandado hasta el otro lado de un riachuelo.

—¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! – el cocinero sonrió. —Ve hasta la montaña, con el seda y culata, donde las arañas brillan como plata, ahí entre las hojas, de una arboleda, crecen pequeñitos, rojos cual cereza. – sonrió como si acabase de decir una nana para dormir. —¡Las arañas son la clave! – tocó el hombro de Sakura. —La abuela solía cantar esa canción, el cilantro se encuentra en un lugar boscoso en donde habitan las arañas de plata.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – pero Sakura ignoró completamente al hombre, corrió hacia el chico que estaba perdido en el follaje.

—¡Espere, Sakura-san! – corrió tras ella y justo cuando iba a tocarle por la espalda Sakura se volvió a él en una increíble muestra de rápidos reflejos. La mujer reaccionó casi por inercia cuando se percató, al asomarse sobre su hombro, de un resplandor metálico muy diferente al de los artrópodos que acababan de mencionar.

Tomó a Hotaru sobre sus brazos y giró para casi volar de un salto. Sakura miró a los alrededores, esta vez muchos shuriken aparecieron de entre las hojas del bosque. Saltó apresurada para que ponerse a salvo, limitándose a ser veloz y precisa, dado que atacar con Hotaru sería peligroso.

—¡No escaparás! – una sombra se posó frente a ellos entre las ramas de un árbol. Sakura frenó en seco y Hotaru se aferró a sus brazos como si de un niño se tratase. Luego dos pasos más rodearon su retaguardia. Sakura farfullo una pequeña maldición cuando no tuvo escapatoria.

—Así que, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo el líder, el mismo que se había posado frente a ellos.

—Parece que el viejo Hotaru contrató a una frágil mujer como guardaespaldas. – rio otro detrás. Sakura endureció el gesto.

—No parece que sea frágil. – comentó otro pasando su lengua entre sus dientes.

—Escucha, primor. – el que parecía ser el líder se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. —Te dejaremos en paz si nos das al viejo Hotaru. Tenemos asuntos pendientes con él. Nada personal, sólo negocios. – soltó una ligera carcajada al final. Sakura pudo sentir como el cocinero se estremecía en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué quieren a Hotaru-san? – ella, evidentemente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

—Como ya dije, cuestión de negocios. – el ninja le mostró un kunai. —No soy un golpeador de mujeres, así que, ¿Por qué no simplemente das la vuelta y desapareces?

—Yo creo que no. – afinó sus rodillas, esto iba a requerir mucho chakra y esperaba que la rama del árbol la aguantara. —Hotaru-san, sujete fuerte. – susurró a su oído.

—Es descarada e ilusa. – se burló uno de los que permanecía a espaldas a Sakura.

—Si no es inteligente entonces no podemos esperar mucho. – el líder sonrió. —¡Ataquen, muchachos! – todos se apresuraron, lanzaron shurikens en su dirección. Sakura usó esa enorme cantidad de chakra que había acumulado escasamente justo después de indicarle a su pasajero que se sujetara.

El salto fue impresionante y la poderosa corteza del árbol se rompió por la mitad. En el aire lanzó a Hotaru a su espalda, el hombre estaba conmocionado.

—¡Ahí vienen! – rápidamente hizo sellos. Las armas volaron hacia ella y dieron en el blanco, pero tuvieron que ver decepcionados como Sakura desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Son clones! – gritó uno los perseguidores, pero poco le faltaría para sentir el impacto del puño de Sakura contra su mandíbula. La fuerza, tan potente y bruta como sólo la alumna de Tsunade sabía usar, lo dejó anonadado y fuera de combate en unos segundos.

—¡Tatsu! – gritó otro de los hombres. —¡Me las vas a pagar, perra! – unió sus manos en un sello. —¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! – el fuego se extendió por el bosque de manera salvaje y omnipotente.

La silueta de Sakura desapareció entre las llamas y el ninja sonrió ante su aparente victoria, sin embargo, un trozo de tierra se despegó y voló en su dirección. Le costó mucho aferrarse a la roca sin que ésta lo deshiciera por el impacto. A gatas, se arrastró por su superficie hasta posarse en la cima, en donde saltó. Había ubicado a Sakura enterrada, seguramente había escapado y llevado a Hotaru con él.

—Fuuton: Kaze Mae Geri. – la pierna del ninja se extendió hacia adelante mientras detenía su caía y con la corriente de aire cortante excavaba. Sakura lo vio venir y de nuevo, tomó a Hotaru por la ropa para arrastrarlo consigo mientras huía.

—¡No, no, el bosque! – se lamentó él mientras veía como el aire despegaba los arboles de la tierra y dejaba sin vegetación la parte que no estaba en llamas.

—No tenemos tiempo para el bosque, debemos dejarlos atrás. – le dijo Sakura.

—¡Cuidado! – el cocinero se percató de que un segundo sujeto ya los tenía en la mira. Éste, con un jutsu de tierra despegaba grandes trozos y los mandaba a volar en forma de proyectiles.

—¡Sakura! – la enorme silueta de Susanoo alado protegió a la chica en el aire. Ella sonrió agradecida mientras el chakra los rodeaba a ambos y eran transportados al interior. Hotaru se dejó caer mientras contemplaba el cálido y fatuo torrente de energía que los rodeaba.

—¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – el líder de los mercenarios estiró su brazo para detener a su subordinado mientras apreciaban la figura del dios de las tormentas.

—Jefe… - su allegado le miró con los ojos desorbitados. —Creo… Que acabamos de cometer un error.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – al ver lo pálido de su faz, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso.

—S-Sólo hay una persona en el mundo ninja que usa esa cosa… - dijo señalando al Susanoo. —Creo… Que acabamos de agredir a su chica.

—¿De qué…? – un ruido, muy parecido a un gruñido fue emitido del enorme ser de chakra. Un rayo se despegó de su mano y arrasó al shinobi que parecía conocer a Sasuke y su fuerza.

—¡Shao! – el líder iba a ir donde el pero el soldado alado cayó justo frente a él. Una mano gigante lo tomó del suelo y lo apretó casi dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¿Quién te envió? – reclamó Sasuke, molesto.

—No… No puedo respirar… - argumentó el otro, lleno de miedo.

—Bien… - Sasuke deshizo el Susano, pero una mano de chakra continuó aprisionándolo, sólo que esta vez fue menos agresivo. —¿Quién te envía? ¿Por qué quieren al viejo Hotaru?

—Nos… Nos contrató un hombre llamado Torou… Él quería que el viejo Hotaru muriera y eso íbamos a hacer… No era nada personal, es sólo… Una cuestión de negocios.

—¿Negocios, eh? – Sasuke miró a Sakura y al hombre por encima de su hombro. —Entonces supongo que la historia que nos contó es cierta… Sí intentaban matarlo, tanto en la mañana como justo ahora.

—¿Dudaba de mi relato? – Hotaru se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

—Da igual… -Sasuke se volteó hacia su prisionero. —Regresa a tu tierra, ve con quien te contrató y dile a tu amo, que Hoshioki Hotaru está bajo la protección de Uchiha Sasuke. Si alguno de los tuyos se vuelve a parar frente a él, yo los aniquilaré.

—Recibido… - jadeó, implorando mudamente que le liberara. Así lo hizo Sasuke y lo vio partir con sus compañeros en brazos.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura se apresuró a colocarse a su lado.

—¿Tú estás bien? – la miró con cuidado. —No los percibí porque me descuidé… Y me mandaste lejos.

—Lo siento por eso… -ella se mostró en verdad apenada.

—Está bien… - suspiró. —Supongo que ahora no podremos separarnos de… ¿Qué le pasa? – los jóvenes se giraron hacia Hotaru, quien estaba llorando sentado en la tierra de aquel bosque destruido.

—Se acabó, se acabó por completo… - murmuró mientras apretaba sus dedos contra la tierra.

—¿De qué habla? – Sakura se arrodilló junto a él. —¿Por qué se terminó?

—El bosque… - señaló con los ojos.

Parte del panorama aún ardía la otra, se encontraba devastada por el singular jutsu de viento que uno de los ninjas había usado contra Sakura.

—Eso no será un problema. – con elegancia y un poco de presunción, habría que agregar, Sasuke liberó a su titán frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura retrocedió unos pasos.

—Sólo se necesita una ráfaga de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para apagar el incendio. – batió las alas del Susanoo tan rápido que se produjo un tornado.

El incontrolado poder del aire no sólo arrastró el fuego y lo apagó, sino que se llevó consigo, cuan huracán, una gran parte de la geografía. Hotaru gritó más fuerte y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que pasaba.

—¡Eso sólo lo hace peor! – su cuerpo perdió fuerzas repentinamente. Desmayándose de la impresión.

—¡Hotaru-san! – Sakura lo tomó por los hombros, evitando que se hiciera daño. Sasuke por su parte, guardó silencio mientras la chica lo terminaba por recostar.

—¿Estará bien?

—Creo… Que hemos fallado la misión. – Sakura fue sutil al decirlo, pero Sasuke no se mostraba perturbado. No había estado interesado en realidad. De pronto, las nubes que hacía un rato se habían estado juntando en el cielo dieron por efecto un diluvio. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Iba a llover… Tal vez en retrospectiva había sido mejor dejar que la misma naturaleza se encargara de apagar el fuego.

—Tenemos que buscar un refugio. – Sakura estaba dispuesta a levantarse con Hotaru, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

—Lo llevaré yo. – con delicadeza lo colocó en su espalda. —Vamos, hay una cueva no muy lejos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Caí cerca de una. – Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Le siguió sin protestar.

…

Hotaru se despertó al sentir el calor del fuego y el olor a los hongos asados que preparaba Sakura. Se quejó un poco mientras abría los ojos y pronto descubrió que una compresa húmeda caía de su frente.

—Hotaru-san. – Sakura estaba sentada a su lado. —¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – el hombre la observó aún recostado en el lecho rocoso.

—¿En dónde estamos, Sakura-san?

—Sasuke-kun encontró esta cueva. Acamparemos la noche aquí.

—¿Ya es de noche? – miró hacia la boca de la caverna, ciertamente el firmamento reflejaba la luz de millones de estrellas.

—Creo… Que se desmayó de la impresión.

—Oh, sí… - lo recordó en seguida. Suspiró. —No esperaba que el bosque quedara destruido… Adiós a mi sueño, adiós a mi honor y… Adiós a todo lo que soy.

—Podemos ayudarle. – Sakura aseveró con pena. —Iremos donde el hijo del feudal y le diremos que…

—No, Sakura-san. – Hotaru cruzó sus dedos contra su barriga mientras se limitaba a ver el techo de piedra. —Ya han hecho suficiente por mí. Me salvaron de esos matones… No puedo pedirles más. Además de que… No podré pagarles como es debido por sus servicios. En verdad que todo esto es un fiasco.

—No diga eso, Hotaru-san… - aunque bien no había por donde ayudarle, pensó también la chica. —Debe existir algún otro ingrediente que mejoré su ramen.

—No hay otro. – comentó arrugando el entrecejo. —Era nuestra única oportunidad.

—No es así. – Sasuke entró de pronto. La capa que portaba estaba empapada y tiró desde la entrada de la cueva una bolsa de tela llena de algo ligero.

—¿Conseguiste…? – Sakura no terminó la frase ante el temor de no acertar. Sasuke asintió.

—Me tomó toda la tarde, pero pude hacerlo. – miró a Hotaru, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. —Misión cumplida.

—¿Qué? – el hombre se levantó tirando la compresa por completo. Se apresuró a meter la mano en la bolsa y al hacerlo una fragancia enervante se apoderó del recinto. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Es el cilantro rojo! – de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Miró a Sasuke, quien parecía lucir una cara libre de toda emoción. El hombre se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente, el Uchiha se apartó casi enseguida.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura también le miraba admirada.

—Busque cualquier cosa que se le pareciera y eventualmente me di cuenta que el olor es muy particular. No todo el bosque quedó destruido.

—Esto es maravilloso. –el hombre estiró la mano hacia Sasuke. —Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, le estaré eternamente agradecido. No duden en venir a mí si lo requieren, estaré encantado de cumplir mi promesa. –los dos ninjas asintieron, Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke… Sin ningún expresión en particular.

…

—¿Está seguro que puede ir solo? – los tres se encontraban a las afuera del pueblo en donde se habían conocido. El hombre tenía todo preparado y los primeros rayos el sol anunciaban un excelente día para emprender un viaje de regreso.

—Todo irá bien. Además de que Sasuke-san amenazó a los mercenarios me siento más tranquilo para regresar a mi villa. – se volteó para atar su puesto al caballo que había alquilado. —Oh, antes de que lo olvide. – le extendió un saco de tela pequeño a Sakura. —Esto es un sazonador preparado con el cilantro rojo. Sus alimentos serán deliciosos a partir de ahora, se lo puedo asegurar.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo darles por tu invaluable ayuda. Por favor, si se le termina, no dude en venir a mí.

—Se lo agradezco, Hotaru-san.

—Y para usted, Sasuke-san. – rebuscó entre sus ropas. —Este elixir, que estoy seguro le gustará.

—¿Un elixir?

—Es una disculpa y agradecimiento, por haber hecho que detuvieran sus vacaciones por mi culpa.

—No son vacaciones… - Sasuke alzó una ceja y el hombre sonrió socarronamente.

—Cierto, no son "vacaciones". En todo caso, úselo por la noche o en algún momento oportuno. Los efectos vienen en cuestión de segundos, espero quede satisfecho.

—¿Los efectos? – ambos se miraron intrigados.

—Debo partir. – se subió a su carrera.—¡Adelante! – el caballo comenzó a avanzar y al verlo marcharse, Sakura lo despidió con la mano. Sasuke por su parte inspeccionó el frasco y, encogiéndose de hombros, debió todo su contenido de un sorbo.

—Espero que Hotaru-san pueda recuperar su honor de cocinero, tengo que admitir que ese fue el mejor ramen que he comido en mi vida, incluso mejor que los de Ichiraku… Sasuke-kun, ¿Crees que Naruto…? ¿Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke tenía el rostro sonrojado, perlas de sudor empapaban su frente. —¿Estás bien? – él la atrapó de la muñeca y gruñó entre dientes mientras la llevaba consigo.

—Ese maldito… -susurró, iban directo al hostal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Estás muy rojo…

—Sube a la habitación, pagaré por otro día. – pidió a la entrada.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

—¡Ve ahora! – ella saltó un poco y asintió, corriendo hacia el cuarto designado para ellos.

Sasuke maldijo nuevamente en silencio. Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que lo usara de noche… Definitivamente era una pena que se hubiera tomado todo de un solo sorbo.

…

La noche, iluminada por las luces de neón y en escarcha distrajo levemente a Sasuke mientras éste entraba en el gran restaurante de ramen de aquella villa lejana. Una enorme placa se veía en el techo, en donde ponía cómo el hijo del señor feudal, en su época, había certificado a aquel restaurante como el mejor del mundo.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente ante la ironía. Tantos años habían pasado y el viejo Hotaru continuaba vanagloriándose de ese logro.

Sin esperar a que le dieran un lugar fijo, Sasuke se acercó la barra del cocinero. Se sentó en un espacio solitario y cuando un anciano se le acercó para preguntarle que quería comer, bastó una ligera expresión de su parte para que le reconociera.

—¡Oh, pero que grandioso día! – Hotaru Hoshioki continuaba siendo lo que él recordaba. —Pero si no es más que Uchiha Sasuke quien me visita.

—Hola, viejo. – saludó educadamente y con su seriedad habitual.

—¿En dónde está su esposa? ¿Alguna vez la traerá a comer?

—Ella está en casa… Justo ahora estoy de misión.

—Eso mismo me dijo el año pasado y el antepasado, y el pasado a ese… - se rio entre dientes. —Entonces, ¿Querrá el ramen de la casa?

—He venido por algo más que sólo ramen. – se marcó un silencio insinuado entre ambos. —Pronto regresaré a casa…- Hotaru alzó una ceja y tras unos segundos de hacer memoria soltó una carcajada.

—¡Sabía que le gustaría mi regalo!

—Hmp…

—Desafortunadamente, ya no tengo el ingrediente para preparar el elixir.

—¿Ah no?

—No…

—¿Cuál es el ingrediente que necesita?

—Un poco de ese legendario cilantro rojo. – Sasuke se levantó de repente, asustando al viejo Hotaru. —¿A dónde va?

—De misión… - le miró de soslayo. —Me pagará con algo mejor que un solo frasco. – Parpadeando con sorpresa Hotaru amplió su sonrisa.

—Entonces tendrá que buscar más que un simple saquito de tela.

—Supongo que mi misión será un poco más larga de lo habitual. – se dirigió a la puerta.

—Yo creo… Que es una aventura que vale la pena vivir, ¿No es así? –Sasuke se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y se volteó.

—Una cosa más… - el hombre asintió. —Esta vez… ¿Por qué no le agrega un poco de sabor?

—¿Sólo un poco? – el hombre se carcajeó. —Lo tomaré en cuenta. – Sasuke sin más, salió por las puertas del restaurante.

Por un poco de sabor, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo, después de todo, ¿Qué de malo era desear una pizca de satisfacción en un ansiado reencuentro?

 _Juzguen ustedes mismos._

 **Fin.**

 **Oh, sí. El elixir resultó ser un potente afrodisiaco, así que, antes de llegar donde la waifu, Sasuke fue a conseguir un poquito de este XD.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Agradezco nuevamente su paciencia y espero nos leamos próximamente. Un abrazo enorme a todos.**

 **¿Merece un comentario?**

 **Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
